Sakura and The Boys
by Coretan Hikari
Summary: "Pasti dong, Sakura kan calon pengantinnya Deidara-taichou!" /Kisah cinta gadis cilik mungil hingga ia beranjak dewasa yang diluar ekspetasinya. Dari kisah ingusan kemarin sore hingga yang tak terduga. Penasaran? Ikuti jejak si unik nan ajaib Haruno Sakura.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sakura and The Boys © Coretan Hikari**

**Based on True Story**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Slice of Life, Family**

**Rate : Teen**

**Warn! Menjurus harem, tidak baku, mugkin ada typo yang terlewat. **

**DLDR **

**Summary :**

**Kisah cinta gadis cilik mungil hingga ia beranjak dewasa yang diluar ekspetasinya. Dari kisah ingusan kemarin sore hingga yang tak terduga.**

**Penasaran? Ikuti jejak si unik nan ajaib Haruno Sakura.**

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**Story : Taichou, I Love You!**

"Yatta! Kaa-chan! Sasoli tidak naik kelas~!" teriak bocah mungil cadel berusia enam tahun berkepala merah itu. Sang ibu hanya bisa menghela napas dari kejauhan ketika putra keduanya berlari membawa kabar membahagiakan bagi bocah imut bernama Sasori. Ditangannya ia mengacungkan rapor merah marun. Di sebelah sang ibu berdiri gadis cilik bersurai merah jambu yang tengah kesal melihat tingkah adiknya yang kelewat polos atau bodoh maksimal.

"Cih, kuso!" decih gadis cilik yang ternyata kakak dari si imut Sasori.

"Are? Doushita no, Sakura-chan?" Tanya ibu dari kedua bocah berbeda gender tersebut. "Aku tak mau pindah sekolah, Kaa-chan!" seru gadis cilik merah jambu bernama Sakura. "Tapi, adikmu terlanjur tak naik kelas. Lagipula selama Sakura-chan bersekolah disana juga nilainya anjlok, ne?" jawab ibu panjang lebar pada putri satu-satunya.

'Cih! Aku akan kehilangan posisiku sebagai boss di Hossen!' rutuk Sakura di dalam hati. Kecil-kecil cabe rawit, cabe rawit lagi mahal, dik.

Sakura anak yang _bossy, _hampir satu sekolah tunduk padanya, ini akibat pengaruh jabatan orang tuanya. Hossen _Shogakko_(Sekolah Dasar) adalah sekolah yang terdapat di pinggiran kota, alas an orang tuanya menyekolahkan Sakura dan Sasori disana karena dekat dengan rumah, tapi karena pengaruh keadaan orang tuanya Sakura menjadi anak yang seenaknya.

"Pasti Saso-chan sengaja membuat nilainya jelek!" teriak Sakura menunjuk adiknya dengan berang. "Ih kata siapa?! Ini mulni tahu!" Sasori si bocah cadel balas teriak pada kakaknya.

"Grr, ini salah Kaa-chan yang membuat perjanjian seperti ini!" Sakura ganti menyalahkan ibunya.

"Are?" sang bunda hanya memberikan tatapan pura-pura tak tahu pada putrinya.

"Aa-chaaannn~! Cucu~! Cucu~!" teriak suara cadel yang lain dari dalam rumah keluarga Haruno tersebut. "Ara~ Gaara-chan sudah bangun? Kaa-chan datang sayang!" wanita muda itu tidak mengacuhkan duo Haruno di teras rumah demi putra bungsunya yang masih berumur empat tahun.

.

.

.

"_Ingat ya Sasori. Jika kamu naik kelas, kamu tetap di Hossen. Dan jika kau gagal maka Kaa-chan ke Konoha Shogakko, ne?" _

"_Oke Kaa-chan! Sasoli pasti gagal!"_

Percakapan seminggu yang lalu terus terngiang dibenak Sakura. Adiknya ini kelewat sakti, tidak naik kelas bangga. Wajar saja bangga, karena ia akan dipindahkan ke Konoha _Shogakko_. Sekolah bergengsi yang mencakup _Chugakko_(Sekolah Menengah Pertama)dan _Koukou_(Sekolah Menengah Atas) dengan akreditasi A dan tingkatan yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Hossen _Shogakko._

Sebenarnya Sakura juga senang dipindahkan, mengingat dulu ia pernah mengenyam pendidikan di taman kanak-kanak di sebelah gedung Konoha _Shogakko. _Tapi, di Hossen ia sudah memiliki banyak anak buah yang bisa ia suruh sesuka hati, entah itu mengisi buku catatan dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Salah gaul ini anak.

Beda lagi dengan Sasori, ia anak yang super duper nakal. Setiap harinya ada saja laporan kenakalan Sasori dari pihak sekolah, kasus yang paling hebat yang pernah Sasori ukir di Hossen adalah ketika ia nekat mencium teman sekelasnya karena ia diejek mirip anak perempuan. Maka tak heran buku rapornya penuh tinta merah pengaruh dari kelakuannya.

Haruno Mebuki sengaja membuat kesepakatan itu agar Sasori mau serius belajar, nyatanya Sasori malah kegirangan akan dipindahkan ke sekolah yang berada di area angkatan udara Konoha. Sasori bercita-cita menjadi pilot.

Sungguh unyu sekali untuk bocah dengan cita-cita dibawah rata-rata anak berumur enam tahun. Yang tabah ya nak.

Sakura masih tidak terima akan kepindahan Sasori yang juga berdampak pada dirinya. Ia tidak rela meninggalkan gengnya dan juga _Big Boss _Hossen, Deidara-senpai.

Dan hari itu juga Sakura segera beranjak menuju rumah masing-masing teman gengnya dan persinggahan terakhir menuju rumah Deidara.

"Deidara-taichou(kapten)! Deidara-taichou!" suara khas anak-anak bersahutan keras dan heboh di depan rumah mungil milik keluarga Deidara yang tengah mereka panggil.

"Deidara-taichou!" keempat bocah yang terdiri dari Sakura, Temari, Shion dan Sara ini kembali memanggil orang yang dimaksud.

"Dei —"

"Ha'i ha'i! Berisik tahu! Ada apa sih?!" seloroh Deidara keluar dari rumahnya dan menyambut tamu kecilnya.

"Kita mau rapat." Dengan seenak jidat lebarnya Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah Deidara, diikuti ketiga temannya. Deidara hanya bisa memberikan tatapan sengit nan sadis yang nyatanya tidak berefek pada keempat bocah tengil teman sepermainannya.

"Haaa. . . kalian ingin rapat apa? Kenapa harus di rumahku?" Deidara menghela napas bosan melihat keempat bocah yang sekarang tengah duduk di sofa sekenanya bagai rumah sendiri.

"Ini rapat mengenai masa depan geng kita, Dei-taichou!" seru Sakura yang bisa kita sebut sebagai pemimpin ketiga bocah di kanan dan kirinya.

"Ha? Sejak kapan kita punya geng?" Tanya Deidara heran. "Ck, semenjak Dei-taichou menolong kami!" sewot Temari menjawab pertanyaan Deidara.

"Ah sial!" Deidara menepuk dahinya kasar, mengingat kejadian dua tahun silam.

.

.

.

"Kyaa!" teriakkan serempak meluncur dari kumpulan bocah berusia kisaran enam tahun. Aku menghampiri suara-suara nyaring tersebut. Sungguh mengganggu kegiatanku yang tengah tidur di dahan pohon sakura ini.

"Hei!" aku segera turun dari dahan pohon sakura. "Bisa diam tidak?!" hardikku kejam pada tiga bocah berbeda warna rambut.

"Hiks. . . Hiks. . ." walah si rambut pirang malah nangis! "Are? Ano. . . Etto. . . jangan menangis cup cup, hora Deidara-nii punya permen. Mau?" aku panic berusaha menenangkan tangisan si pirang. Dan bocah itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Awas! Minggir kau banci!" tiba-tiba sosok kecil bersurai merah muda memaksaku berpindah tempat. Untuk sekian detik kami bertatapan.

Wajah bulat. Pipi tembam. Bola mata hijau yang besar. Rambut yang terlihat halus berwarna merah jambu. 'I-imutnya~' aku benar-benar terpesona sesaat pada bocah cilik merah muda yang menyerobot diantara tubuhku dan si pirang, ia berlari sambil membawa sepotong kayu yang lebih mirip stik baseball. 'Wow! Kuat juga dia bawa stik baseball!' batinku takjub.

Stik baseball?

"Woi! Mau kau apakan kucing itu?!" aku berteriak heboh ketika sadar bahwa stik baseball itu mengacung diatas kucing lucu yang berada di hadapan bocah merah jambu yang ternyata bocah itu sadis juga.

"Monster ini mengambil telur gulung Shion!" teriak bocah merah jambu ini bersamaan dengan debaman keras antara stik baseball dengan permukaan tanah. Syukurlah kucingnya berhasil kabur, sadis level medusa ini bocah. Dan bocah _pink_ itu berlari mengejar kucing belang itu.

"Hei hei! Jangan! Shion! Jangan!" aku berlari mengejar bocah yang kupanggil Shion.

"Namaku bukan Shion!" si _pinky_ ini kembali berteriak disela kegiatan mengejar kucing malang itu.

"Tadi kan kau menyebut Shion?! Jangan pukul kucingnya hei tengil!" aku berusaha mengejarnya yang gesit sekali larinya.

"Aku bukan Shion!" ia makin bernafsu mengejar kucing belang tersebut.

"Terus Shion itu siapa?!" sial larinya cepat sekali.

"Aku Shion!" oke, ternyata bocah pirang yang tadi menangis yang bernama Shion. Tengil sekali teman-teman si _pinky _ini, mereka heboh menyemangati si _pinky._

"Ganbatte taichou! Kau bisa taichou!" mereka bersahutan mengiringi si _pinky _mengejar si kucing dan aku mengejar si _pinky_.

Taichou? Inikah pergaulan anak jaman sekarang?

"Pukul monsternya, taichou!". HEE?! Mereka memang sadis, hanya karena telur gulung jadi begini. Aku harus cepat menyelamatkan kucing itu.

Sret. "Stop _Pinky_!" aku segera berguling memeluk kucing belang itu.

Buk. Punggungku kena pukulan stik baseball. "Itte! Hei _Pinky_!" aku berteriak keras di depannya.

"_Pinky _janai!" Buk. Pukulan kedua. Dia marah kupanggil _pinky_.

"Pukul kakak itu, taichou! Ia pasti temannya monster itu!" giliran si kuncir empat bersuara. "Oke!" taichou –menurut mereka- kembali mengayunkan stiknya ke arahku.

"Matte! Matte! Aku menolonh kalian! Lihat!" teriakku cepat dan mengangkat kucing itu dengan lehernya yang pastinya akan terlihat kalah dan pasrah di mata keempat bocah itu.

"Hontou ka?" Tanya si _pinky _dan mulai menurunkan stiknya.

"Iya! Jika sampai kau memukulnya, nanti dia marah dan kalian akan pulang dengan mengenaskan. Jadi aku menolong kalian!" jelasku demi keselamatan si kucing belang.

"Hiii~!" kompak mereka bergidik ngeri. Ganas tapi, mudah ditipu.

"Buang! Buang monster itu!" hardik si _pinky_-taichou.

" Yare-yare~ Ini kucing namanya, bukan monster." Memutar bola mata bosan, aku mengoreksi kata monster dipikiran mereka. Siapa sih yang dengan nistanya meracuni pikiran mereka bahwa kucing unyu itu adalah monster?

"Buang!" bocah bernama Shion mulai kalap. "Ha'i ha'i. . ." aku menaruh kucing itu di semak belukar yang jauh dari penglihatan mereka, bisa naas nasib kucing jika bertemu lagi dengan mereka.

"Ano. . . Onii-san, benarkah monster tadi berbahaya?" Tanya si _pinky _dengan bola mata besarnya, penasaran.

"Yup! Sangat!" tentu jika kau memukulnya, bocah.

"A-arigatou onii-san. . ." ucap gadis cilik ini malu-malu. Lucunya~!

"Un. Deidara, itu namaku." aku bersikap sok keren di hadapan mereka. Secara aku adalah siswa kelas lima Shogakko paling tampan di Hossen. Haha!

"Un! Deidara-taichou! Watashi wa Sakura desu!" jawab si merah muda yang ternyata bernama Sakura. Are? Taichou?

"Ha'i, Dei-taichou! Shion desu!" taichou lagi?!

"Sara desu, Deidara-taichou!" lagi?!

"Temari desu! Dei-taichou!" TAICHOU?!

"Cho-chotto! Taichou? Nanda?" tanyaku heran.

"Hm. . . Karena Deidara-taichou sudah menyelamatkan kami." Jawab si kuncir empat yang kalau tak salah bernama Temari. "Jadi sekarang kau adalah pimpinan kami dan wakilnya Sakura-chan!" tambah Shion si pirang.

"Hee?!" tidak. Tidak. Tidak! Pemimpin dari bocah-bocah brutal ingusan dan mereka perempuan? Jangan bercanda!

"Tapi-tapi ta-tapi. . ." aku terbata dan pikiran melambung jauh membayangkan hari-hariku penuh keempat bocah mungil ini.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, Dei-taichou!" hardik Sakura, bikin ngeri. 'Cantik imut tapi ganas, sialan.' Batinku menggerutu.

"Haa. . . baiklah. . ."

.

.

Ya, aku ingat hari dimana aku menyelamatkan mereka – ralat- menyelamatkan kucing belang nan malang dari tangan-tangan mungil mereka. Dan benar, setelahnya hari-hariku penuh diisi oleh mereka. Setiap hari mereka mengunjungiku baik di kelasku ataupun di rumahku selama dua tahun. Catat, dua tahun!

Sial, aku jadi seperti _babysitter_!

"Dei-kun! Siapa yang datang?" ibuku berteriak dari arah dapur.

"Biasa Kaa-san!" jawabku sekenanya. Dan tak lama kemudian ibuku menghampiri kami di ruang tamu sambil membawa nampan berisi jus dan kue-kue kering.

"Ara~ apa kabar anak-anak?" sapa ibuku dengan riang. "Baik Oba-chan!" dengan serempak bocah-bocah ini kelas tiga ini menjawab sapaan ibuku.

"Haha! Kalian makin manis saja!" tambah ibuku disela tawanya.

"Pasti dong, Sakura kan calon pengantinnya Dei-taichou!"

BRUUSSHH!

Hujan local mendadak.

.

.

.

"Apa kau bilang, hah?!" Deidara kalap mendengar penuturan bocah sakti bernama Haruna Sakura.

"Calon pengantin Dei-taichou, ne?" Sakura memiringkan kepala dengan imut.

"A-KU TI-DAK SU-DI! DEMIII! TUHAAANNN!" brak brak, dengan bengis anak lelaki yang tengah memasuki masa remajanya itu menggebrak meja dan menginjak-injak lantai rumahnya. Dan sang ibunda tercinta hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat lawakan _live_ dari anak-anak ini. Sementara Sakura dan teman-temannya hanya menatap polos tak mengerti.

"Hahahahaha! Ehem hem, jadi Sakura-chan dan teman-teman ada apa kemari?" wanita berkepala tiga ini bertanya lembut pada anak-anak manis di depannya.

"Kita mau rapat, Oba-chan!" jawab Sara semangat.

"Iya-iya, rapat apa, gakki(bocah)?!" dan Deidara pun sewot.

"Rapat kepindah Sakura dari Hossen!" dan kini giliran Sakura yang menjawab.

"Are? Hontou ka?" Tanya ibu Deidara. "YES!" seketika semua pasang mata memandang Deidara. "Etto. . .maksudku, wah sayang sekali, aku jadi sepi. . ." ralat Deidara atau berkelit?

"Sakura-chan mau pindah kemana?" wanita yang memiliki surai kuning seperti putranya ini kembali bertanya kepada calon pengantin Deidara, ups.

"Sakura mau pindah ke Konoha Shogakko. . ." jawab Sakura pelan, perasaan sedih menyeruak karena akan berpisah dengan teman-temannya dan terutama sang tambatan hati.

"Wah! Itu kan sekolah bagus, Sakura-chan!" seru ibunda Deidara.

"Iya sih, tapi Sakura sedih. . ." jawab Sakura pelan.

"Sedih kenapa?" kembali sang bibi bertanya.

Sakura sedih lain hal dengan Deidara yang mesam-mesem senang membayangkan hari-harinya tanpa Sakura dan konco-konconya. Lain pula dengan teman-teman Sakura, mereka tengah asyik mengunyah kue kering yang tersedia dan membentuk koloni sendiri. Tidak berperike-teman-an! He?

"Sedih tidak akan bisa bertemu teman-teman dan Deidara-taichou lagi." ucap Sakura pelan, tapi tak lupa tangan mungilnya meraba-raba toples kue kering. Lapar, dik?

"Kan rumah teman-teman Sakura-chan dekat dengan rumah Sakura-chan, ne?" kali ini Deidara bersuara dengan bernada sok ramah.

"Iya juga ya? Tapi rumah Deidara kan jauh!" seru Sakura. Bola matanya menatap lurus pada Deidara.

"Kau bisa datang saat libur, gakki." ucap Deidara kemudian, di dalam hati ia berharap Sakura tak akan pernah ke rumahnya lagi.

"Nah, benar tuh." timpal ibu Deidara.

"Iya tuh!" ketiga bocah yang sedari tadi asyik dengan dunianya ikut-ikutan menjawab.

"Boleh kah?" tanya Sakura penuh harap, matanya membulat berbinar senang.

"Un. Tch, biasanya juga tidak pernah minta ijin." Deidara mendecih.

"Ne ne, Sakura-chan kapan pindahnya?" celetuk Temari tiba-tiba, sudah keluar dari dunianya ya?

"Kata Kaa-chan ketika semester baru." jawab Sakura menghentikan kunyahan kue keringnya.

"Sou ka." Ucap Temari kemudian.

'Fufufu~ hidupku akan tenang! Masa Chugakko akan penuh warna dan aku akan mencari gadis-gadis cantik hahaha!' batin Deidara, ia tersenyum ceria yang lebih terkesan seperti orang cabul.

.

.

.

Tak terasa tiga jam berlalu, Sakura dan kawan-kawan pamit undur diri dari kediaman keluarga sang tambatan hati.

"Sakura pulang dulu ya, Dei-taichou, Oba-chan!" seru Sakura di muka pintu.

"Ha'i ha'i, kiotsukete ne!" sahut ibunda Deidara.

"Un, sana cepat pulang." balas Deidara malas.

"Taichou sini." Sakura member isyarat agar Deidara membungkukkan tubuhnya mengingat tubuh Sakura hanya sebatas dada Deidara.

"Un?" Deidara menurut, jika tidak dituruti akan lama untuk Sakura pulang.

"Nani?" tanya Deidara malas.

Cup.

"Are?" seketika Deidara menjadi lemot.

"Jaa ne, Dei-taichou, Oba-chan!" Sakura segera berlari meninggalkan Deidara dan sang bibi dan menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

"Jaa~" ibu Deidara melambaikan tangannya.

"Ciee~ yang dicium~" goda sang ibu.

"A-apa sih?! Kuso gakki!" dengus Deidara terbata. Wajahnya memerah ketika sadar dengan perlakuan Sakura padanya.

"Hahaha! Sepertinya Sakura benar jadi menantu Kaa-san~!" sang bunda tertawa dan berlalu ke dalam rumah.

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak suka pada bocah tengil sepertinya!" wajah Deidara makin merah merekah.

Yakin tak suka?

.

.

.

Malamnya Deidara tak bisa terlelap, ia terus membayangkan kecupan kecil dari Sakura dipipinya yang kembali memerah.

'Memalukan!'

.

.

.

'Dei-taichou harus jadi pengantinku di masa depan!' batin si kecil Sakura, wajahnya tak jauh berbeda dengan sang aktor kali ini, bersemu merekah.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak peristiwa kecupan dadakan dari Sakura, Deidara tak henti-hentinya memikirkan Sakura. Dan tak disangka-sangka tiap pulang sekolah Sakura pasti berkunjung ke rumah Deidara yang jaraknya jauh dari sekolah baru Sakura. Mengejar jodoh ceritanya. Kunjungan setiap pulang sekolah itu terus berlanjut hingga Sakura menduduki kelas empat Shogakko. Ah cinta monyet~

Seperti saat ini, Sakura tengah duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu rumah Deidara.

"Ini jus stroberinya, gakki." Deidara meletakkan pesenan tamu kecilnya.

"Arigatou, taichou!" seru Sakura dan segera meneguk minuman kesukaannya.

"Kau tak bosan ya terus-menerus mengunjungiku?" tanya anak lelaki berusia empat belas tahun tersebut.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala, "aku takut Dei-taichou melirik perempuan lain."

"Terserahku dong!" Deidara sewot, ia mendengus dengan tingkah Sakura yang mendekati posesif.

"Aku kan ingin menjadi pengantin Dei-taichou di masa depan." ujar Sakura kemudian.

"Itu masih lama, gakki!" loh? Kok seperti memberi harapan?

"Berapa lama?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Etto. . . Yang pasti kau harus menempuh Chugakko, Koukou, Daigaku dan bekerja." jawab Deidara sembari mengusap dagunya, berpikir apakah urutannya benar atau tidak.

"Yang benar?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Un. Setelah kau menempuh semua itu. Datanglah lagi dan lamar aku!" ucap Deidara lantang.

Lah?

Sudah-sudah abaikan saja perkataan Deidara, maklum masih tahap masa peralihan anak-anak menuju remaja.

"Ok! Tunggulah aku! Aku pasti datang untuk melamar Dei-taichou!" seru Sakura semangat. Eh? Yasalam.

.

.

.

Satu tahun semenjak kesepakatan tak tertulis itu, Sakura mulai jarang terlihat rambut merah mudanya. Ia tak pernah lagi berkunjung ke rumah Deidara. Ia seperti tenggelam hilang tertelan bumi.

Deidara galau, kegiatan rutinnya senyam-senyum sendiri berhenti seiring hilangnya jejak Sakura.

Deidara merana, rindu tak sampai dan payahnya ia tak tahu dimana rumah si kecil Sakura.

Deidara mendadak _mellow, _ia menjadi gemar mendengar lagu-lagu roman picisan dan menyanyikannya meskipun suaranya jauh dari kata merdu.

Deidara lelah, menunggu Sakura tak kunjung muncul di hadapannya.

Dan bisa kita simpulkan bahwa remaja lelaki berusia lima belas tahun itu tengah menjilat air liurnya sendiri, ia benar-benar terkena panah cupid, panah cinta monyet Sakura. Bukan-bukan Sakura yang monyet, tapi cintanya.

.

.

.

.

Mau tahu kabar Sakura dan apa sebabnya ia tak lagi mucul di hadapan Deidara?

Mau tahu aja apa mau tahu banget?

Yakin?

Benar nih?

Tunggu di cerita selanjutnya di episode dua "Taichou, I Love You!"

**To be continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Halloooooooooo~~ Hikari balik lagi haha :v

Sedikit penjelasan ya~

Jadi ini cerita tentang Sakura yang sudah kenal suka-sukaan dari bocah sampe segede babon /plak/ dan sukanya ke orang-orang yang emang diluar perkiraan sih. Hahaha

Dan ya! Based on true story lagi! Wkwkwk :v tapi gak mirip amat sih, pokoknya disini bakal focus di Sakura aja, jadi kalo gak doyan yang udin jangan dibaca

Gak akan banyak rencananya sih.

Maaf kalo typo dan apapun itu yang terlewat. Kalo ada yang gak dimengerti tanya aja :D

Oh ya kebiasaan aku suka balas review by pm, jadi maaf kalo nanti ada yang gak terbalas, aku suka lupa mau balas di new chapter

Yang belum baca **Kuroneko : My Love Journey? **dan **Waktu : Antara Aku, Kau dan Impian **silakan baca yaa~ /promosi hahaha/

Untuk sekuel **Waktu : Antara Aku, Kau dan Impian **nanti yah, masih on progress, masih cari feel angstnya hahaha

Kritik, saran silakan. Yang mau flame juga boleh~ pakai akun yah~ biar gampang balasnya hehe :3

See you next Chap!

**Thanks for Reading and Review!**

**Sign with love,**

**Coretan Hikari.**


End file.
